Mistletoe
by badou
Summary: “Follow me… I want to show you something.” Yoite/Miharu.


**Author Notes**: In honor of Christmas, I've decided to make a little Christmas thing for all the Nabari fans out there… Hope you like it – its fluff. Haha. And I'm not too good at it because I'm more of a tragic writer, but I gave it a shot – tell me how I did, please and thank you.

Happy Holiday's to everyone, and Merry Christmas. It might be a tad Out of Character – and I'm sorry for that.

- - -

The snow slowly, steadily, and silently fell from the sky. It was that month, the month of snow – gifts – and happiness. It was a month where people from all around the world came to visit other people.

–That beautiful time of year when everything was lit up at night. It was beautiful; it was jaw-dropping… It was something that you couldn't pay to see – it was just _there_.

"…" Miharu looked to his right, seeing Yoite just sitting, and staring at the white particles that were falling from the sky. Everything seemed so serene…

"Yoite…" Miharu said, looking down, and then looking back up. "Follow me… I want to show you something." Miharu said with slight interest in his voice – and stood up; averting his green hues to a certain hill he visited every single year.

"A—alright…" Yoite said, and followed after the Shinrabanshou.

It was almost time for a sunset, and it was soon to hit night. He wanted to show Yoite how beautiful it could be… But he wanted Yoite to get happy, in the spirits of the holidays. It was that sort of time… And he wanted nothing but to see Yoite smile…

Walking in the snow was a hassle – but it was all worth it in the end. Miharu walked over towards the snow covered hill. Every year, during the holidays – he would come alone to enjoy the beautiful view of the whole city lit up and the best part was it was at night. But this holiday… He wanted to share it with someone; he wanted it to be with someone – not with just himself… with Yoite.

He stayed quiet, walking up the hill and towards the exact spot. The snow had already formed a blanket over the edge of the hill, which made it look even nicer to the Shinrabanshou.

_Where…are we..?_ Yoite thought to himself, his cerulean eyes, looking around. Where was Miharu taking him?

Finally, they had reached the hill, in perfect timing as well.

Miharu took his seat, just on the edge of the hill, pulling his knees up towards his face.

Yoite looked down, and seen Miharu sitting. The slender Kira user walked a couple paces forward, and sat right beside the little Shinrabanshou… "Mi…Miharu?" He said, while looking out to the sky. _This is the sun? Why… why does it look so beautiful..? _

"Yoite… I – I wanted you to see this… the sun-set… and…" Miharu sighed – it was hard to keep his voice monotonous and boring when it came to Yoite – for some odd reason, Yoite always brought out the emotion in him. " – I want you to see how beautiful it can be… when the town is all lit up at night." He said lastly, and looked down.

"Miharu…" Yoite had a very faint smile plastered on his face. He felt a little uncomfortable to do anything – since he was new to everything that was around him.

Even if it was beautiful and nice – Miharu forgot that he needed a jacket, or something to make him warm – he was the type who got cold easily… He pulled his knees closer to him, and rested his head on them, trying to gather all of the warmth he could.

"Miharu?" Yoite said, looking at the boy… _Is… he cold?_ Yoite looked down, and looked to the side. Casually – Yoite began to scoot closer towards Miharu – and closer – and closer. Yoite took his arm, and pulled the little 14 year old closer towards his body, allowing Miharu to get warm from whatever warmth Yoite had. He slightly leaned closer towards the little Shinrabanshou, and pulled Miharu's head towards his own neck – allowing the 14 year old boys head to lie on his shoulder.

"…Nng…" Miharu sighed inward contently, and smiled slightly. _What is this feeling? _It felt so… so new to him. He felt so safe, so happy, so… so blissful. He slightly cuddled closer towards the taller other, and allowed himself the pleasure of leaning on Yoite. Secretly – Miharu was blushing – a thin layer of pink shaded his cheeks, knowing that all the blood rushed to his face at Yoite's gesture.

"Thank you… Miharu." Yoite said, and wrapped his arm around Miharu's shoulder, keeping him close as he watched the town light up, and darken at the same time.

_Thank you…_

Miharu opened his eyes, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The moon was the brightest on this day… a beautiful full moon. "Let's go… there's one more thing… Yoite." He said, and stood up – even though he _really_ didn't want to ruin that perfect moment. There was something more… something else the devious little 14 year old wanted to do.

- - -

"We're almost there Yoite…" Miharu said, while walking towards his house.

"…." _Where is he taking me? _Yoite thought and looked down – smiling. He was actually enjoying this… This was… this was something that he never got to do – or celebrate.

"Closer your eyes, and take my hand…" Miharu said, and let his right hand out.

"A-alright…" Yoite obeyed, and closed his eyes, trying to wipe the little faint smile on his face – but was un-able to. He grabbed onto Miharu's hand, and felt himself be leaded by him.

"—and don't open until I say open." Miharu said, and began to walk towards his own house… something there that he wanted Yoite to… be a part of – something that Miharu wanted to also be a part of with him.

"I understand M-miharu…" Yoite couldn't suppress his smile, as he felt his legs move on their own, while attempting to keep his eyes closed.

Something at his house was waiting for the both of them… and Miharu himself – was excited about it. Although… he wasn't sure how Yoite would react.

Eventually, they finally made it to Miharu's house, Miharu opened the door and looked up – making sure his little surprise was still up there.

"Alright… open your eyes." Miharu said, and immediately, Yoite slowly opened his cerulean eyes.

"Look up…" Miharu said slightly, and looked down.

Yoite nodded, and looked up – seeing a small little (what looked like) decorated plant. "Is t-that..?" Yoite said – his eyes widening. He sort of knew what it was… but he wasn't exactly sure… He needed to know the name of it to be sure…

Miharu looked upwards, his face slightly red – allowing his green eyes to look into the other males mesmerizing blue ones. "It's… Mistletoe." He said quietly. "When… two people stand under it… they…t – they…kiss." Miharu looked down, having a feeling that he shouldn't have done this.

Yoite took his hand, and placed it under Miharu's chin. Slowly but surely, he leaned in – and placed a deep, and what seemed like to him, passionate kiss.

Miharu's eyes widened. _Yoite?! _Did Yoite know what this was?! "Mmnn…" Miharu slightly muffled, while he leaned in and wrapped his arms around the taller male.

Yoite couldn't believe he was doing this… but he felt it was right. He knew that these feelings inside of him were not fake… and they only way he could show Miharu – was by doing this. And for some reason – he had a feeling that Miharu also… felt this way.

"Y-yoite…" Miharu smiled, and leaned back…

"Thank you… for the best… holiday ever… M-miharu…" Yoite said, and wrapped his arms tightly around Miharu.

"Thank you… for existing – Yoite…" Miharu held onto the embrace, and cuddled into it.

_Thank you…_


End file.
